The Riveras Insert 14 - Reaching Out
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: November 2017: Oscar reconnects with someone from his past.


Peter, Dana, Jessica, Oscar and Kevin were all having lunch together around the Venkmans' dining table.

'I made us some blueberry pie for dessert,' Dana announced. 'Would everyone like a piece?'

'I'm in,' said Jessica.

'You really have to ask?' said Peter.

'That would be great, Dana, thank you,' said Kevin.

'Oscar?' said Dana.

'Huh?' said Oscar, who had been staring out of the window. 'Oh... yeah, sure. I'll get it, shall I?'

'Thank you, sweetheart,' said Dana, smiling at him as he left the table.

There was an awkward silence.

'What the hell is going on?' Peter said at last. 'We've never been awkward when Kevin was here before.'

'_I_ know what it is,' said Jessica. 'We're all wondering why Oscar's being weird, and we're all wondering if somebody _else_ around the table knows, but we're all too polite to say anything.'

'_You're_ not too polite to say anything,' said Kevin.

'Jess doesn't mince words – do you, sport?' said Peter.

'No, I don't,' said Jessica. 'In fact, I'm gonna ask: do _you_ know, Kevin?'

'Well,' Kevin said evasively, 'I don't know if I know what _you_ want to know...'

Jessica looked decisively at her parents. 'He knows.'

'Maybe Oscar's pregnant,' said Peter.

'Peter!' Dana snapped. 'That's not funny.'

'It is _kinda_ funny, Mom,' said Jessica, kind of laughing to prove it.

Peter looked at Kevin. 'Is it funny, Kevin? I'm sorry if it's not.'

'It's fine,' said Kevin, just as Oscar came struggling into the room with five bowls of blueberry pie balanced in his arms. Kevin jumped to his feet, saying, 'Oh my God, you're gonna drop them!'

'I am?' said Oscar, smiling slightly as Kevin rushed to relieve him of some of his burden.

'You _would_ have,' said Kevin, returning the smile as the two of them began handing out the bowls.

'Oscar, what's going on with you?' Jessica demanded.

'How do you mean?' Oscar asked guardedly.

'We've all noticed you're being weird,' said Jessica. 'There's obviously something on your mind and we all want to know what it is, and poor Kevin's in a really awkward position!'

'There, er... there _is_ something, as it happens,' Oscar admitted. 'It's my plan. I planned it. For tomorrow. But I wasn't going to tell you about it... today.'

'You _have_ to tell us now,' said Jessica.

'You don't have to if you don't want to, sweetheart,' said Dana.

'No, I will,' said Oscar. Then he looked at Jessica somewhat guiltily and added, 'You're not gonna like it, Jess.'

'Oh Jesus, what is it?' said Jessica.

'Well... you know Emilia Wallance?'

'Emilia Wallance?' said Jessica, sitting up abruptly. 'Do I _know_ Emilia Wallance? Do _I_ know Emilia Wallance? No I _don't_ know Emilia Wallance, and I don't want to, and neither do you!'

'I don't mind knowing her,' said Oscar. 'And the thing is, she... well, she seems to want to know _me_. And she's here... in the country... she's spending a year studying at the University of Vermont... and tomorrow she's coming down to New York specifically to see me.'

'What,' Jessica said flatly.

'She _is_ my half-sister.'

'How is she _any_ kind of sister? You haven't seen any of those Wallances in sixteen years!'

'Jess, maybe you should calm down,' said Peter. 'This has to be Oscar's decision.'

'I _know_!' said Jessica. 'That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have an opinion, and my opinion is, it's a _stupid_ decision! And I'm right, so there.'

'If you don't _know_ Emilia Wallance, Jess,' said Kevin, 'what do you have against her?'

'It's not _her_,' said Jessica. 'It's the principle of the thing. She already has two brothers.'

'It's just one afternoon in a coffee house, Jess,' said Oscar, 'and then we'll probably keep in touch by email or something, but that'll be all. She's going back to England in the summer.'

'What the hell is she doing in _Vermont_, of all places?' said Jessica, viciously stabbing her blueberry pie with her fork.

'She's studying French,' said Oscar.

'French?' said Jessica. 'She's studying _French_?'

'What's wrong with French?' said Kevin.

'She's just showing off,' said Jessica. 'Why can't she study something _normal_, like math or history or something?'

'Let's change the subject, shall we?' Dana said soothingly. 'Kevin, how's, um... work?'

* * *

After lunch, Peter found Jessica in the kitchen, doing the dishes rather aggressively. He went and put his arm around her, saying, 'I know how you feel, sport.'

'No you don't,' said Jessica. 'You would if it was Andre he was going to meet and possibly form a relationship with, but it's not. Oscar has nothing to do with him now – _you're_ fine.'

'Maybe Oscar won't have anything else to do with Emilia after this,' said Peter. 'Let's wait and see, shall we?'

'Why does she even want to try?' said Jessica. 'She has Hayden and that other one.'

'Lars.'

'Yeah, I know. It's such a stupid name, I can't bring myself to say it.'

'Fair enough,' Peter laughed. 'But look, you must know that even if they _do_ form some kind of a relationship, it's not going to be _that_ kind. You're not going to have to share him. To all intents and purposes, you and Oscar have the same mother _and_ father, and Emilia and _her_ brothers have the same mother and father. After tomorrow, she's going to be like a cousin to Oscar at best.'

Jessica turned away and said sulkily, 'If that's how Oscar feels, why couldn't he tell me himself?'

'Because,' said Peter, 'even though brothers and sisters love each other like crazy, it's hard for them to say it out loud. That's right, isn't it? I mean, you know I don't have any first-hand experience.'

'Then how do you know so much about it?' said Jessica.

'By watching you and Oscar for the last twenty-four years,' said Peter. 'Oh, and _The Simpsons_.'

* * *

The following afternoon, Oscar stepped tentatively into a coffee house, looking at a recent picture of his fair-haired half-sister on his phone. To his obvious relief, he quickly spotted the same young woman reading a menu at a small table, and shuffled over to her.

'Um,' he said. 'Emilia?'

'Oscar!' she said, jumping to her feet and beaming all over her face. 'Call me Emi – everybody does. Do you know, I thought I'd forgotten what you looked like, but now that I see you it's all come flooding back!'

'Well, I would've never recognised _you_ without that picture you sent,' said Oscar. 'How old were you when I last saw you?'

'Three,' said Emilia, as they both took their seats.

'Three... Jesus. And you're nineteen now, right?'

'Twenty in January.'

'Where _does_ the time go?' said Oscar. 'Oh, but... you were older than three when you told me that song, weren't you?'

'What song?'

'The one about falling in a lake and swallowing a snake.'

'Falling in a...? Oh!' Emilia burst out laughing. 'I'd completely forgotten that! Yes, of course – I think I was about four or five when everyone was going around singing that at school. Perhaps I told it to you over the phone.'

'Oh yeah, I think you did,' said Oscar. 'Andre was calling me to try to arrange our next, um... well, _whatever_ it was supposed to be it didn't happen, did it?'

'But you saw him a few years later, didn't you?' said Emilia. 'When you were in Nottingham. I wonder why the rest of us didn't go with him.'

'You probably had school. Or maybe you just weren't invited because it was too complicated or something. He _did_ invite me to come back with him for a visit, actually, but things had already kinda gone south by then.'

'That's a shame. I'd have liked to see you. And the boys would probably– oh, here's a waiter. I'll have a caramel macchiato, please. Small. Don't go mad on the caramel drizzle.'

The waiter stared at her. 'What does _that_ mean?'

'It means not too much,' said Emilia.

'Whatever you say, ma'am,' said waiter, writing the order down. Then he turned to Oscar. 'And for you, sir?'

'Oh, just a, um... white coffee, no sugar. Please.'

'Was I saying anything interesting?' asked Emilia, as the waiter left them. 'I've completely forgotten now.'

'You were speculating about whether your brothers would've liked to see me when I went to Nottingham several years ago,' said Oscar.

Emilia giggled. 'Sorry – the way you Americans say "Nottingham" is just so silly. Anyway... yes, well, I've let them know I'm meeting you and they both want to hear about you. They'll be coming to see me in Vermont at some point. Perhaps I could get them both to come at the same time, and we could organise a get-together for all of us. Your sister too, I mean. _That_ ought to be interesting.'

'Yes, _very_ interesting,' Oscar said doubtfully. 'I wouldn't rely on Jess – she might not like the idea.'

'I wouldn't be too sure about that,' said Emilia.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, she ought to want to meet Hayden, at least; they've been terrific friends on social media for years.'

Oscar stared at her. 'For years?'

'For _years_,' Emilia said emphatically.

'I don't believe it,' said Oscar. 'She's never said a word!'

'No?' said Emilia. '_He _has; talks about her all the bloody time, actually. But anyway, that's _their_ business, isn't it? So, how _is_ your family?'

'Oh, fine. Jessica's getting rich fixing up crappy old houses and selling them, but I guess you knew that, if Hayden talks about her.'

'He might have mentioned it. He's getting distinctly _un_-rich doing emotionally fulfilling work with social services, and Lars is doing his NQT year. Oh, no, you won't know what that means. Well, he's just started as a music teacher; works in a sweet little private school in Buckinghamshire.'

'I'll bet Andre's proud,' said Oscar.

'Of that, yes,' said Emilia. 'But he does worry about Lars never having had a girlfriend. Or perhaps I shouldn't mention that.'

'You mean he's afraid another one of his sons is gay?'

'I don't know _what_ he's afraid of. He doesn't put it into specific terms. I'm sorry, Oscar, if he wasn't... well, I don't know the word.'

'Neither do I,' said Oscar. 'Accepting? Supportive? Happy for me? Well... I guess he _was_ accepting... more or less. But _you_ can't apologise for him.'

'No, I suppose I can't. He's good to us, you know, and... well, you're not here to talk about _him_.'

'No. So, um... how's your mom?'

'Very well,' said Emilia. 'She asked after you too.'

Oscar smiled. 'I always liked Kate. Tell her I said hi.'

'I will,' said Emilia, just as their coffees arrived, and she smiled at the waiter as he set them down on the table. 'Thank you. So.' She returned her attention to Oscar. 'We haven't really talked about _ourselves_, have we? Are you happy being a judo instructor?'

'Karate,' said Oscar.

'Oh yes. Sorry.'

'That's okay. And yeah, I _am_ happy. It's very fulfilling. The kids love me, and they love karate too.'

'So, then,' said Emilia, smiling in a way that showed she wasn't completely serious, 'you don't regret not becoming the front man of a famous rock band?'

'There was only ever a tiny chance we'd have become famous,' said Oscar, 'and then even if we did, that leads to all kinds of problems, doesn't it? Nah, Mood Slime's better off just playing small gigs occasionally. We love doing that.'

'Good,' said Emilia, nodding and smiling, and continuing to do so through the awkward silence that followed.

'So,' said Oscar, just as Emilia decided to take a sip of coffee, 'you're studying French, huh?'

She gulped down her coffee too fast, nodded fervently until she could speak, then said, 'Yes. I seem to have a knack for it. When I was enrolling on the exchange programme, I thought about spending this year studying somewhere in France, but then I saw Vermont was on the list and I thought well, halfway between a French-speaking country and my long-lost half-brother – why not? Or as good as halfway, anyhow.'

'Oh. So... _I_ actually influenced your decision to go there?'

'You were a factor,' said Emilia, 'but you weren't the only one.'

'Do you mind if I ask, Emilia... Emi... why did you want to see me?' Oscar said awkwardly. 'I mean, you already have two big brothers; you can do without me.'

'Of course I can, in _that _sense,' said Emilia, 'and it was never going to be like that anyway. I just feel a sort of interest, that's all. I'd almost forgotten you, and I was so curious about having a half-brother I didn't know that I sometimes thought about getting in touch, and now here's an opportunity.' She smiled. 'You never know – one of us might need a kidney one day.'

'You'd give me a kidney?' Oscar said, half sceptical, half amused.

'Perhaps,' said Emilia. 'If I turned out to be your only option, I couldn't very well refuse, could I? Or there might be other ways we can help each other. Sometimes a more distant relative is the person to try, isn't it? You mustn't be afraid to ask me about things like that.'

'Oh yes?' said Oscar, suddenly sounding suspicious. 'Is there something you want to ask _me_ today?'

'Well,' said Emilia, 'I have to admit, it did cross my mind that you might be useful for Lars to talk to if he _is_ in the closet or something... Hayden and I have been a bit worried about him, actually... but then again, it might not turn out that way at all. And I only had that thought after we arranged to meet – I promise it's not the reason I'm here. From what I _do _remember, Oscar, I always liked you.'

'Well, thanks,' said Oscar, with an awkward little smile. 'I always liked you too.'

* * *

When Oscar arrived home, he found Jessica sitting on the sofa with Kevin.

'Oh, hi, you're back,' said Kevin, jumping to his feet. 'Jessica's here.'

'I got here almost an hour ago,' said Jessica. 'I thought you'd be back by then.'

'Oh yes?' said Oscar, going to sit by her. 'You think I was too long with her?'

'No, of course not,' said Jessica. 'I just came to see how it went. I mean... I hope it went well.'

'You do?'

'Of course I do. Okay, obviously not so well that you like her more than me. For a sister, I mean.'

'I like her,' said Oscar, 'but not even anywhere near as _much _as you, for a sister. Not even as a sister at all, really.'

'As what, then?' Jessica asked suspiciously.

'I don't know,' said Oscar. 'A kind of distant relative who wants to keep in touch, I guess. Although she _did_ say she'd give me a kidney if I ever needed one.'

Jessica scowled. 'What do you need _her_ kidney for? I've got kidneys – you can use mine.'

'All right, I will,' said Oscar, smiling. 'Thanks, Jess. By the way, she suggested that me and her and you and her brothers all get together sometime while she's in the country.'

'Why?'

'Because she thought it'd be a good idea and we might all get along... or some of us might.' He watched her face carefully. 'Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?'

'Maybe,' said Jessica, betraying nothing. 'Ask me again if it ever becomes a definite plan. Anyway, that's all I really wanted to say, so I guess I'd better go.'

'Are you sure, Jess?' said Kevin, who had begun to prepare some kind of meal in the kitchenette. 'You can stay for dinner if you want. Maybe you'll think of something else you wanted to say.'

'Thanks, I won't,' said Jessica, getting to her feet. 'There really _isn't_ anything else I wanted to say except... I'm glad it went well, Oscar.'

'But not _too_ well, right?' Oscar said wryly, as he showed her to the door.

'Sounds like it went as well as it could have,' Jessica said pointedly. 'I'll see you later. Bye, Kevin.'

'Bye, Jess,' said Kevin. Then, when the door was closed, he turned to Oscar and said, 'She said more than that to _me_, you know. That was her apologising for being so hostile yesterday.'

'What did she say?' Oscar asked interestedly.

'Well, let me think. She wishes she hadn't reacted so badly; she knows you could never feel about Emilia like you do about her, but it worries her anyway; she doesn't like the way she's feeling but she can't help it... that kind of thing.'

'Yeah? So what did you say to _her_?'

'Just reassured her as much as I could... said you two were really special to each other, or something like that, and nothing could ever get in the way of that. I know you both have trouble saying that kind of thing out loud, but I thought it'd be okay to say it for you.'

'Yeah, it's okay,' said Oscar. 'Thanks. Did she really get here an hour ago? Were you having this conversation for all that time?'

'No,' said Kevin, 'that took about ten minutes. Then I didn't know what to do with her, but luckily James came up and he offered to show her his latest pair of mice, so we all went down to the house together and Jess seemed to enjoy herself. Then she and I came back up here about ten minutes ago and we talked about _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, if you really want to know. Hey, I wonder what Jimmy came up here for in the first place – he might have some kind of problem. Maybe I should go down and ask him. Do you think I should go down and ask him? I'm gonna go down and ask him,' and he put down his kitchen utensils decisively. 'Keep an eye on that lamb.'

'You and James don't have any trouble telling each other about your feelings, do you?' Oscar said thoughtfully.

'That's because it's a different kind of sibling relationship,' said Kevin, as he paused in the doorway. 'You know, because of age and gender and... well, that's all, I guess. I'll be back as soon as I can,' and he left Oscar to the lamb.


End file.
